Lunar Dreams
by PoysonKizz
Summary: [DarkHunter] This is the story of KierraOC and Fury, the youngest of the drool worthy Kattalakis brothers. Hope you enjoy and please review, it definitly helps me with updates.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon. This is just for fun and the entertain, so if you got a problem with it then you shouldn't be reading fanfiction in the first place. I do however own Kierra so please do not take her and use her in any stories without permission, because of you do Simi will barbecue you ;). Now Enjoy!.

Lunar Dreams

Kierra McGowan fiercely wiped tears from her eyes as she walked down the street. Her boyfriend of two years, Shane, had just left her to run off with some two-bit whore. Kierra had actually found the two of them in bed together yesterday, in her and Shane's bed no less. She had taken the closest object to her and thrown it at them, which happened to be one of Shane's prized action figures. He tried to tell her that it wasn't what it appeared to be, that he wasn't cheating on her. Kierra just slapped him across the face and ran out of the house. When she returned the next morning she found him packing his stuff saying he was leaving with Camille because she wasn't such a bitch. Kierra had no problem with helping him pack his stuff; in fact she threw it out the door for him. Kierra took comfort in hugging Jaxx, who was her wolf and husky mix dog. He happened to be one of her few companions who never left her side. Jaxx had never liked Shane anyway; he was always nipping at Shane's heels. When Kierra had found Shane in bed with Camille, Jaxx had been locked up in the basement barking and howling like crazy. After Shane had left with his whore Kierra had called her cousin Bride and asked Bride to meet her at Sanctuary.  
So now Kierra was on her way to Sanctuary trying to keep herself from breaking down into sobs. She had actually loved Shane, and he just shoved her love right back at her breaking her heart. But Kierra wouldn't think about that right now, right now all she wanted was to talk to Bride and have a very large drink. She finally got to the bar and looked up to see Dev manning the door, like her usually did.  
He smiled at her until he saw the look in her eyes, and the tear stains on her cheeks. "Hey Kiki, you alright?" He reached out a hand to brush a lock of hair off her cheek.  
Kierra just gave him a weak smile and moved past him into the bar, looking around she spotted Bride sitting at the bar talking to her husband Vane. She felt Dev at her back as he gently took her elbow and lead her across the room to her cousin. The minute Bride saw Kierra she jumped up from her bar stool and took the stricken woman into her arms. Bride looked up at Dev and gave him a reassuring smile, then the bear went back to his post outside of the door.  
"Tell me what happened sweetie." Bride said to her cousin, helping Kierra to sit on the bar stool next to hers.  
In the next ten minutes Kierra related the story of Shane's betrayal of her while holding back her sobs. After she was done she finally let the tears fall and laid her head on top of the bar. Without missing a beat Bride looked to Vane and asked him to get Kierra a double JD straight up. Vane got the drink and set it in front of Kierra who grabbed it and commenced to drink it down in a few gulps.  
"Feeling better?" Bride asked Kierra, rubbing her cousins back in soothing circles.  
"Yeah, I guess I just needed to get it all out. How did you deal with 'the asshole' leaving you?" Kierra asked.  
"I met Vane, he's the one that made me forget all about 'the asshole' and move on, quite quickly in fact." Bride smiled, looking up at Vane who returned her smile.  
"Well I doubt I'll be meeting any 'Vanes' that will help me forget about Shane. Vane is a one in a million guy, so there aren't many other like him." Kierra sighed staring into her empty class.  
"You got that right Kiki, Vane is a one of a kind man. But I'm sure you'll find a guy worth a damn who won't break your heart and throw it away." Bride commented.  
"Well at least I got Jaxx, I know he'll never leave me." Kierra said, smiling a little thinking about her trusty doggy.  
"Who's Jaxx?" Vane asked, wondering if there was actually already another man in Kierra's life.  
"Jaxx is my wolf and husky mix dog, he's basically my most loyal and trusted friend. He never did like Shane, I guess I should have paid more attention to that." Kierra sighed again.  
"Well at least you still have us too." Bride said.  
"What's the long face for Kiki?" Kierra heard from behind her, it was Nick.  
Kierra spun around in her stool and faced him, giving him a small glare. "I won't tell you because all I'll hear is, I told you so."  
"Oh come on Kierra, it can't be that bad." Nick said, with a grin on his face. When she still said nothing his grin faded as he really took in the look on her face. "Shane left you, didn't he?"  
Kierra just nodded as she turned around and ordered another drink. Gulping this one down as fast as the first.  
"Whoa, there cowgirl don't be drinking that stuff too fast. I think two is enough for you." Papa Peltier said as he took her glass from her and told the bar tender and Vane not to give her anymore. "I heard what happened, so the drinks are on the house. You want me to get Aimee for you?"  
"Yeah, thanks Papa." Kierra gave him a small smile.  
"No problem kiddo, I can't have one of my best girls in such a fix. You can have a few days off if you want." Papa gave her a on armed hug and kissed her forehead, then walked off to the back of the bar to tend to other business.  
A moment later Aimee came running out, immediately going to her friend. She wrapped Kierra in a tight hug, and Kierra returned it just at fiercely. "I'm so sorry Kiki, I always knew that Shane just wasn't right. But I knew you had to find out for yourself."  
"It's okay Aimee, I'm a actually feeling a lot better. And not because of the booze. I think I'm starting to realize that even though I thought I did, I really didn't love Shane. He was just someone to be there when I needed him." Kierra said with a small smile.  
"There's my girl, resilient as always." Aimee said with a grin. Kierra just laughed.  
"Besides you still got me to kick around Kiki." Nick piped up from beside her.  
"Yeah I guess I do, come here ya big lug." Kierra held out her arms for him and Nick picked her up in a tight hug, making her laugh. He set her down and kissed her on the cheek. "We're all here for ya babe, and maybe next time you should listen to us about a guy."  
"Yeah, considering you were all right about Shane." Kierra said with a sigh.  
"Well we could try to hook you up with somebody if you'd like." Nick said with a grin growing on his face.  
"Nick…" Kierra warned in a low tone.  
"Okay, Okay so ex-nay on the hooking up." Nick said in a slightly deflated tone. "But I can at least help to push you in the right direction."  
Kierra just rolled her eyes. "Alright."  
Nicks grin returned as he started thinking of all the single guys he knew that he would trust with Kierra. It wasn't much of a list, considering most of the guys he knew who he trusted were immortals.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Nick had Kierra engrossed in a game of pool, she was kicking his ass. A few times he looked to Wren but the tigerd just shook his head with a small smirk. Apparently Wren was getting a kick out of seeing Nick get his ass beat by a woman.  
"Eight ball corner pocket." Kierra called her last shot, she aimed and shot. Sinking the ball in the corner pocket flawlessly. "Alright you owe me fifty dollars Nicky boy.  
Nick reached into his wallet and pulled out a fifty handing it over to grinning Kierra. "Now I remember why I never played pool against you. You rule the table when you play."  
"Got that right buster, I can't help my father was a champ and he taught be well." Kierra said with the shit eating grin still on her face.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me you're feeling better?" Nick asked.  
"Much better, thank you very much." Kierra put her cue stick back and stretched her arms out above her head.  
"By the way are you really Bride's cousin, cuz you two look nothing alike." Nick asked, looking from Kierra to Bride across the room.  
"No we're not blood if that's what you mean. I was five when my dad married her dad's sister." Kierra said with a thoughtful look.  
"Oh, okay. I just wanted to know since like I said, you two look nothing alike." Nick said with a shrug.  
Kierra had long blonde hair with a natural honey tan to her skin that highlighted her dark green eyes. Her features were very Cajun except for her hair color of course, which means that her natural mother must have been the one who gave her the blonde hair and green eyes. In fact Kierra didn't even look anything like her father, which probably meant that she was also adopted. Kierra must have seen the questioning look in his eyes. "Yes Nick, I'm also adopted."  
He just nodded and cleared his throat. "I don't know about you but I'm through with playin' pool for the night." He said as he walked back to the main part of the bar with Kierra in tow.  
"Only because you lost fifty bucks." Kierra said with a smirk.

Kierra grabbed the tray of drinks from the bar and took them to her table. She set the drinks down in front of their respective customers, asking if there was anything else she could get them.  
"Yeah, your number would be nice." One of the men at the table said, eyeing up her chest.  
"Sorry but that's not on the menu, and my eyes are up here." Kierra motioned toward her face, not at all happy that the guy was so openly ogling her chest. "Is there anything else that 'is' on the menu that I can get you gentlemen."  
"No that will be all miss, and I apologize for my friend he's a few too many." One of the other gentlemen said with a small smile.  
"Well then maybe someone should stop him from ordering anymore drinks. I'm sure one of the brothers would be glad to put him in a cab for you." Kierra said turning away and heading back to the bar.  
"Those jerks bothering you?" Dev asked from behind her.  
"Nothing I can't handle Dev, but thanks for asking. But I think you should call them some cabs, because the one guy is really wasted."  
"Okay, but you let me know if anybody else bothers you." Dev said before heading into the back to call a cab for the drunken idiots.  
Kierra took her order pad out of her apron and tore off the bill for her table. She walked over and thanked them for their service and laid the bill on the table. "I'll be back for the bill in a bit, unless you just want to pay now."  
"We'll pay now." The one who had apologized to her for his friend. He pulled out enough to pay for the bill and for her tip. "Here keep the change."  
"Thanks, ya'll have a nice night." Kierra said before turning to head to the cash register. She felt someone come up behind her right before a hand grabbed her ass. She gasped and spun around glaring at the man who had spoken rudely to her earlier. "Hey!"  
She reached out and slapped the guy before he even really got a chance to pull his hand back.  
"Bitch!" The guy yelled as he raised his hand to hit her back, but his hand never made it. Acheron Parthenopaeus grabbed his arm and escorted the jerk out by it, throwing him out onto the street.  
Ash tossed the asshole who was going to hit Kierra onto the side walk. "You ever try to hit a woman again and believe me you will regret it." Ash bit out before he headed back into Sanctuary. He heard the juke box playing 'Sweet Home Alabama', letting all the patrons who knew who he was that he was there. He walked over to Kierra who he had saved from getting hit. "Are you okay Kiki?" Ash asked as Kierra turned around to face him.   
"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for stopping that guy, it's kinda hard to work with a bruised face." Kierra said.  
"No problem, I just can't stand man who could hit a woman especially one as pretty as you." Ash said, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
Kierra just smiled at him. "Stop trying to butter me up Ash, what is it you want?"   
"Um, I was hoping that you could watch after Simi for bit while I take care of some business here in the city." Ash said, not quite looking her in the eye.  
"I suppose that if I asked what business that might be that you wouldn't tell me." Kierra forced him to make eye contact with her, she was one of the few humans who didn't flinch when she saw his eyes the first time she met him. But then again, Kierra wasn't exactly human either something she didn't know about until she met Ash five years ago.  
"Well if I told you I'd have to kill you." Ash said in a sarcastic tone. But then he leaned down closer to her ear so that if anyone else heard him it would only be the immortals in the room. "Actually Vane and Fang's old pack has come to seek safety inside of Sanctuary since they have no where else to go right now. Fury is just trying to do his best to keep his pack alive. I just know that Simi might weird the wolves out a bit or annoy them to no end so I just thought I would leave her with you. Not to mention she has been begging me to let her visit you."  
"Wolves? You mean the ones like my real father?" Kierra's father was not actually her real father, he was her adoptive father. Her real parents had been killed when she was only thirteen. So she had Lykos blood flowing through her veins but because her mother was human she was born human also, and had never taken the shape of the wolf. Some said they could see the wolf in her eyes, lying dormant as if it only needed just the right catalyst to set it free.  
"Yes their katagaria wolves just like your real father. This is probably why you've always had such a strong bond with Vane since you met him. But I can understand why you wouldn't with Fang." Ash said as he lead her further into the room towards the bar.  
"I can't help it the guy annoys the hell out of me with his arrogance. He thinks he's the Gods gift to women, which is so is not." Kierra said rolling her eyes.  
"Well maybe you'll get alone with the other wolves a little better. Maybe you'll even find your mate among them." Ash said with a cryptic tone.


	3. Chapter 3

About midnight Kierra and Simi were still sitting in front of the television watching a marathon of chick flicks. Right now there were watching "Sweet Home Alabama", which had Simi fawning over Patrick Dempsey. Kierra had to admit that Patrick was cute, but she much preferred the other guy who played the husband trying to win his wife back.  
"Kiki, Simi needs more popcorn." Simi said, frowning into her empty bowl.  
"Alright, gimme your bowl. I'll be back in a minute." Kierra took Simi's bowl from her and went to the kitchen to make some more popcorn. She grabbed another bag from the counter, took it out of the plastic, and placed it into the microwave. She set it to popping while she watched the movie from the kitchen across the living room. She felt a static charge in the air right before Ash flashed into her kitchen, along with a man she didn't recognize though he looked strangely like Vane and Fang. So she could only guess that he was their long lost brother Fury.  
"Hi Ash, thanks for knockin'." Kierra said before she turned around to take the popcorn out of the microwave. She opened the bag and poured it into Simi's bowl, then she grabbed the bowl and took it out to the living room to her little demon friend.  
"You know I don't the time with doors for people who know what I am." Ash said with a cheeky grin.  
"Maybe you should because for you knew I could have been making popcorn naked." Kierra said with a sarcastic tone.  
"Now that would have been interesting." This comment coming from Fury.  
"I wouldn't make a comment like that if I were you, you don't even know me." Kierra said turning around the glare at him, but the glare left when she came almost nose to nose with him. His nostrils were flaring as he took he scent in, his pupils dilating slightly. Kierra would have asked what his problem was but she caught a whiff of his own scent but then it felt as if something inside of her growled and it wasn't her stomach.  
"You're not human, at least not completely." Fury commented as he leaned a little closer to get more of her scent. "And whatever you are, it certainly smells like a wolf."  
"Didn't Ash tell you, my father was a Lykos?" Kierra said looking him in the eye with wary stare.  
"He forgot to mention it, but then again that's probably why he suggested I stay here." Fury said with a slow smile.  
"What?" Kierra practically shrieked.  
"Look Kiki, Sanctuary was full as it is and then most of his wolves are staying there now too. Mainly the women and children, the men are staying at katagaria friendly places." Ash said with a placating tone. "I told Fury you had an extra room that he could stay in, and since you what you are I knew you wouldn't freak out if he changed forms while he's here."  
"Ever think of asking me? Huh? I keep Simi busy for you, I feed her, I let her drool over Patrick Dempsey on my floor. And how do you repay me? You push some guy I don't even know off onto me just because I have an extra room and I happen to be a fucking half breed!" Kierra took a deep breath, since she didn't take breath at all during her little speech. "So excuse me when I say, fuck you very much!" Kierra turned around and stomped back into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out her bottle Jack Daniels, taking a few gulps.

She sighed, feeling the burn of the whiskey slide down her throat and pool in her stomach. She loved that feeling so much, the pain helped her to calm down and then the alcohol itself numbed her nerves. Setting the bottle in the counting she took a deep breath and let it out, slowly screwing the cap back onto the bottle before placing it back into the fridge. Standing up straight she turned back to Ash and looked him in the eye, her anger having dissipated a bit.

"Listen Ash, I'm sorry I freaked out. But you cannot keep on doing things like this to me, I have been going through a lot lately and I just feel like I'm going to break down any minute. I need help Ash, I don't need someone else to take care of." Kierra sighed and leaned against the counter crossing her arms, and dropping her head. "Why can't you just understand that?" She said softly, knowing he would hear it.

"I do understand Kiki, and that's why I want Fury to stay here." She felt Ash pull her into his arms, giving her a comforting hug. "I figured having Fury around you would help you out, all katagaria feel calmer when one of their kind is near them. Not to mention I trust Fury enough to protect you, trust me he'll be good for you." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so she would look him in the eye. "Please trust me Kierra." Kierra saw real emotion in Ash's eyes; whenever she saw him like that she knew he was serious not to mention he had also called her Kierra, instead of Kiki.

"Well I guess since you asked nicely he can stay." Kierra replied, giving Ash a sweet smile.

"Thank you Kiki." Ash said before he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Kierra had always been like a little sister to Ash ever since they met five years ago, which also meant she was basically Simi's adoptive aunt. He stepped away from Kierra and looked to Fury. "Looks like you're staying here man."

"Good." Was Fury's only answer at the moment.

"You got anything that we'll have to get from Sanctuary." As soon as she said that Fury's small amount of luggage appeared on the floor next to the couch. "I really hate it when you do that Ash."

"Why? It's very convenient." Ash replied with a grin.

"Because I can't do it, do you have any idea how much better my life could be if I could just teleport myself or things?" Kierra shook her head and grabbed some of Fury's things.

"What're you doing?" Fury asked coming up behind her.

"Taking your things upstairs, what does it look like I'm doing?" Kierra replied sarcastically.

"I can carry my own things upstairs, it just isn't right for a woman to carry a man's things." Fury said taking his backpack and suitcase out of her hands.

"What would you do if I was carrying my own heavy things?" Kierra asked.

"Carry them for you, isn't that how it's supposed to go?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Usually yeah, but once in awhile us women like to feel a little self efficient. Now come on, I'll show to your room." Kierra took him upstairs to the guest room which was right across the hall from her own. "Here you go, you should have everything you need in here. I keep the bed made most of the time, never know when someone might just drop in. Sometimes one of Mama's boys comes here for a night or two to get away from the house.

Fury raised an eyebrow at that as he set his stuff down at the end of the bed. "Oh really, any of the boys ever spend some time in your bed?"

"I admit Dev and I have had a tumble in the sack a few times in the past. Not that it's any of your business." Kierra replied, seeing a flash of jealousy flash through Fury's eyes. She couldn't help but laugh. "You just met me and you're already jealous of a guy I had sex with three years ago? Man do you have problems."

"There's no problem with me being jealous if a bear having sex with a Lykos female." Fury said, feeling slightly relieved that she hadn't had sex with Dev very recently.

"Yeah well, there were no Lykos males are for me to play with. Even after Vane and Fang showed up, considering Vane is mated to my cousin and Fang is so annoying I can't stand to be around him." Kierra growled just thinking about the conceited wolf that tried to get in her pants.

"Careful, that's my brother you're talking about." Fury said, but the smirk on his face belied his words.

"Yeah, right. Well I'll just leave you to it, Ash and Simi have left and I know he was nice enough to clean up for me. He always does." She turned, walking out to the hallway. "I'm going to bed, if you need anything just let me know." Kierra walked into her room and shut the door, she stripped down to her panties while walking across the room to her dresser. She grabbed a tank top out of the top drawer and pulled it on. She usually slept naked but she figured since she had company she better cover the essentials. After climbing into bed she shut off the bedside lamp, then snuggled down into the covers.

It had been three hours and Kierra could still not get to sleep. Ever since Shane had left she had trouble sleeping, being so used to having someone in the bed with her. She had considered buying herself a large teddy bear, thinking it may help but she kept forgetting to go shopping for one. She rolled over again, trying to get comfortable when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in." She said quietly, looking up when the door opened to see Fury there in a pair of sweat pants and nothing else.

"Can't sleep?" He asked coming into the room and standing by the bed. "I've been listening to you roll around for the past three hours."

"Yeah, I'm just used to having someone in bed with me. I take it Vane told you about my boyfriend leaving me?"

"Yeah he did, prolly as a warning that you might be a bit unapproachable for while." He said, sitting on the bed beside her, and reaching out of smooth a piece of hair from her face. He now knew it felt as silky as it looked.

Kierra looked up at him with shy eyes. "Do you think you could stay with me…at least until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, I was going to suggest the same thing." Fury said, smiling.

His smile almost took her breath away, it made him look so incredibly handsome. Sure he was very handsome to begin with, or as women said today he was totally hott. Fury crawled over to the other side of the bed and slide beneath the covers beside her. She felt him press up against her back spooning her, he then wrapped him arms around her. He felt so warm that Kierra could already feel herself beginning to fall asleep.

"Good night Fury." She whispered to him.

"Good night Kiki." He replied with a kiss on the back of her neck that made her shiver before she drifted into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
